NUEVOS RECUERDOS
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto especial "Navidad está aquí 2.0" del foro LA TORRE STARK. Wanda extraña a su familia y la recuerda en la víspera de año nuevo. Pero no es la única a la que las luces de los fuegos artificiales les trae recuerdos. Ligeramente F/F, pero no lo voy a poner como "pareja" porque no se siente tal. De todos modos, quedan avisados por si viven en el siglo XV


_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Navidad está aquí 2.0" del foro La torre Stark._

 _ **emoción:** angustia_

 _I don't own marvel. Disney si, igual que el resto de cosas lindas en nuestras vidas._

 _ **NUEVOS RECUERDOS.**_

Wanda sonrió nostálgica. Y en menos de un segundo, esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de tristeza. Y tres segundos después, estaba, otra vez, peleando con las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Y miró alrededor y se vio sola, sin remedio, sin esperanza.

Increíble o no, Navidad había sido fácil. O por lo menos, más fácil de lo que año nuevo estaba siendo. Lo que era un poco, solo un poco irónico. Y es que la gente tiende a asociar navidad con familia, unión, paz y amor, mientras que el año nuevo es para la mayoría, básicamente, una excusa para beber champagne en vasos desechables. No obstante, en su corto tiempo con los Vengadores, había aprendido que el amigo secreto con Tony Stark en el grupo es siempre divertido, que el coqueteo con Vision es un buen sustituto y que la paz y el amor pueden siempre fingirse hasta que parezcan reales. Pero no podía sustituir ni fingir los recuerdos de sus padres abrazándola cuando era pequeña. O sus risas ante su cara de impresión con la botella de champagne destapándose. No podía reemplazar a su hermano. A sus apuestas, para ver quien se quedaba despierto hasta más tarde; a su cara iluminada por las luces de los fuegos artificiales. Demonios, no podía sustituir de ningún modo lo que loa fuegos artificiales habían significado para ella.

Y ahí estaba, sola en su habitación, llorando de nuevo. Con la angustia aplastando su pecho. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos y se dejó llevar un poquito. Se permitió derrumbarse como no lo había hecho desde que Pietro... Como hace mucho tiempo. Y justo cuando creía que iba a sucumbir y undirse por completo en sus dolorosos recuerdos, tres golpecitos en la puerta, que bien pudieron ser imaginarios, la detuvieron, casi salvándola. Temporalmente. Invitó a entrar mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Era Natasha.

—¿Demasiado ruido para tus estandares? — Preguntó Nat, apenas asomándose.

Entonces la Bruja Escarlata se dio cuenta de que se había encerrado tanto en si misma que no oía la música, las risas y el murmullo general que llenaba varios pisos de la torre con lo que realmente pasaba: una fiesta.

—No, — Respondió, por fin la joven — Es solo... no me siento muy bien, es todo. No creo que me aparezcapor ahí. — Intentó una sonrisa. Falló.

— ¿Te molesta si me escondo contigo?— La pelirroja por fin entró por completo, cerrando la puerta tras ella. — No soy muy fan del año nuevo y allá afuera es todo tan, bueno... _año nuevo._

Wanda se movió ligeramente hacia el lado, más que nada con la intención.

— ¿Demasiado occidental? — Preguntó la Bruja, intentando hacer una broma. Obviamente no estaba con el mejor humor para conseguirlo.

— Demasiado... feliz. — Replicó la espía como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba siendo más honesta que de costumbre. —

Ya sabes, los buenos deseos, la esperanza... el anhelo de que el próximo año será diferente, mejor; cuando en realidad el futuro es solo una sombra, la proyección del pasado.

— Pero el pasado jamás volverá. — Agregó Wanda. Eso también era un exceso de honestidad.

Ambas se miraron, como observándose en un espejo al que no le podían mentir. Y Natasha comenzó, casi en un murmullo, a hablar. Empezó con una historia de su niñez; esa niñez antes de su vida; pero en el camino se desvió; explicando tradiciones, costumbres, anécdotas. No era una historia; era su memoria enjaulada, escapando por cada grieta que encontraba en la armadura de la Viuda Negra.

Wanda escuchó con atención y entendió lo que pasaba, incluso lo que no se dijo. Y con respeto, esperó su turno. Su historia, menos fragmentada, se perdía entre sus silencios, entre las palabras que no se atrevía a pronunciar por miedo a undirse de nuevo. Cuando terminó, la mano de Nat sujetó la suya con firmeza. Entonces la Bruja levantó los ojos solo un poquito e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, mientras una lágrima rebelde se escapaba por su mejilla. La mano de Romanoff dejó la suya y se fue a su cara, recogiendo la lágrima.

— Vamos niña, apuesto que con una sonrisa tan linda como la tuya puedes hacer algo mejor. — Alentó la espía.

Wanda, quizás avergonzada, volvió a bajar los ojos. Entonces Natasha movió su mano hasta el cabello de la joven, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad por las ondas castañas de la Bruja Escarlata.

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la espía, quien sonrió ligeramente, algo incómoda. Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a ser el soporte de alguien. Pero intentó hacer lo mejor posible.

—Perdón — Dijo Wanda, finalmente — No debí...

—No, no. Está bien. — Respondió Natasha, al tiempo que la joven levantaba la cabeza. — Es bueno saber que no soy la única que odia todo esto.

Wanda se acomodó el cabello y volvió a sonreir, esta vez más ampliamente. Entonces, la Viuda Negra le ayudó a limpiarse la cara y compartieron una mirada cómplice.

A lo lejos, la música había cesado y las risas se intercalaban entre llamados de atención. Al parecer, faltaba poco para la medianoche. Un nuevo año a punto de comenzar. Y antes de que el año viejo se fuese, Wanda se inclinó y dejó un rápido y tímido beso en los labios de espía, quien apenas reaccionó.

—Lo siento, en serio, no sé... — Se disculpó la chica, por segunda vez en la noche.

—No importa, en serio.— Replicó Natasha y sw acomodó el cabello.

A lo lejos, se escuchó un estallido general. Feliz Año Nuevo.

Romanoff abrazó a la joven con cariño.

— Ven, vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales —Invitó la espía, ofreciendo su mano.

Ambas se acercaron a la ventana y movieron las cortinas a tiempo para ver el espectaculo pirotécnico. Natasha abrazó a Wanda, cruzando su brazo en torno a los hombros de la joven, mientras su mano libre se acomodó con facilidad en la cintura de la Bruja Escarlata.

Wanda respiró profundo. Las memorias seguían resurgiendo; mezclándose y persiguiendola. Pero estaba bien. No podía reemplazar ni fingir a los suyos, jamás.

Pero quizás podría crear nuevos recuerdos.

xx

Bueno, en mi trabajo hasta ayer la gente seguía saludandose por año nuevo asi que supongo que no estoy tan atrasada (?)

FELIZ AÑO, GENTE. ESTE, PORQUE INFINITY WAR Y LOS QUE VENDRAN :)


End file.
